Show me your Teeth!
by shawzielass94
Summary: One thing is having your birth parents die before you could even know them another is having your adoptive parents die as well and last is being an Alpha Female Werewolf, alone with human relatives being thrown from one country to another. How do you handle this you ask? Simples, you just stalk a sexy hot Alpha of the neighbouring pack. Even if it is dangerous. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey hey pack mates! I'm back with another fic! I hope you like this one as much as Not So Alone After All,, and for those who haven't. Please Please Please have a read, if you like leave a review and if you don't then you don't. Simples. Tah!

* * *

**Show me your Teeth!**

**Who the hell invented alarm clocks?**

A buzzing, beeping like of a sound blared in my ears for the fifth time in the space of thirty minutes. Believe me I am all in favour of being up and out of the house as my father would say by ten o'clock in the morning half of the day has already gone by, but right now I couldn't give a shit.

You see it was my first day back at high school, but the thing is I'd already finished high school back where I used to live in the U.K. I now live in the U.S.A. Can you understand why I am so grumpy?

"Madison get your lazy arse out of that bed." My older sister, Lisa sassed, I sometimes find it hysterical, she's lived in the U.S for over five years but has kept her Geordie accent but picked up on their slang.

"Humph." I groaned into the pillow, hitting my alarm's snooze button for the last time and then snuggling further in my soft as silk and cherry blossom smelling duvet cover, I swear who needs to have anaesthetic or chloroform to be knocked out? Just send in my sister.

"Come on now Mads." She sighed and I felt the bed dip behind me as she sat, I lifted my head from out of the darkness and into the light. Damn that sun is a lot brighter over here then at home. I groaned as I turned over and out of the sun's rays of light that were beaming down on me. I heard her chuckle, well more felt to be more precise. Peeking an eye open her green eyes dazzling down at me were filled with amusement as she made herself more comfortable on my bed. I got to admit this is one fine, comfy bed.

"Still getting used to the sunlight? I knew its shocking that the sun stays out all day unlike it does back home." She chuckled again although a but louder thus capturing the attention of her husband Alex as he passed by my open door, trying his best to fix the tie of his new work suit.

"How you doing over the Clark?" Yeah that was my nickname for him; he looked a lot like superman, slight curl of his hair and all.

"How you doing over there sleeping beauty." He chuckled as he walk through the threshold of my room still struggling to fix his tie, Lisa sighed as she looked back at him with pity before standing up and walking over to her husband, sorting out his tie in seconds. He looked back at me with a smirk, which undoubtedly told me I looked like shit.

"It's the jet lag I swear." I groaned out before shift myself into a seated position against my fluffier then ever pillows, I honestly don't know how I haven't ate the overly bright pink feathers. Gah pink, it's a lush colour and all but God! How old does she think I am? I'm eighteen not eight. The perks of being the oldest in your year group. Born the first of September nineteen ninety-three.

"Is that what you kids are calling it these days eh?" He teased as my sister left the room, presumably to grab his, briefcase and suit jacket. That woman needed to sit down before she keeled over, which wouldn't be good for my unborn nephew. I'll be damn if it's not a boy; I've one hundred pounds running on it. Well whatever one hundred pounds is transferred into dollars.

"Hey don't go there with me Kent, I haven't had my morning intake of hot chocolate." That was my important meal of the day, never mind bacon... er... cereal just give a mug of lush, steaming delicious hot chocolate.

"Damn girl you are obsessed with that stuff." He shook his head and I all but growled at him, but luckily enough I managed not to. You see I was adopted, my mother died giving birth to me and my father was murdered in the early stages of my mother's pregnancy, there was relatives on my father's side of the family but they wanted nothing to do with me so I was then sent to my next guardian which happened to be my adopted mother who is actually my godmother, confusing I know but she will forever be my mother. Just eight months my mother died in a freak car accident with my father, it had taken a while for me to accept their deaths but now I know that they're in a safe place and would be smiling down on me and my sister proudly. My sister more for the fact that she's just taken on an eighteen year old teenager.

"Here you are sweetheart." My sister panted slightly as she came strutting into my room with as I predicted Clark's stuff for work. I am a freaking psychic!

"Sis for the love of baby Jesus, sit your ass down, your warring out my nephew." I scolded as I eventually moved my ass out of the confines of my lush although very colourful bed. Clark immediately started laughing and my pj's. Yes they were shorts and a tank top and yes Clark and I have a mutual agreement and good relationship as I may or may have not walk in on one of the practice sessions months back for the making of my nephew, I'm telling you I had my earphones in blasting a bit of party rocking tunes that I did not exactly hear the howls that were my sisters moan which I have now label that memory as being A Full Moon That Night but not in the way you would think. That is if you don't have a severally dirty mind like me. So as to the reason why Clark was laughing, my tank top just so happened to have SpongeBob square pants face on it, that little shit may annoy the hell out of me but on this top his eyes glow in the dark, you have no idea as to how many people I've scared the living daylights out of wearing these bad boys.

"They glow in the dark dude! Don't diss them!" I pointed at him accusingly in a teasing manner as I popped out my left hip for added effect. He'd just put on his jacket and then held his hands up in surrender. Lisa laughed as she sorted him out before handing him his lunch and briefcase.

"Come on you two. It's dealing with a pair of two year olds when you both start." She began to drag him at him but I quickly lifted my hand to point at my eyes and then to point at him, thus signifying that I was watching him, to which he simply winked back at.

Once then were both out of the room I looked at the clock.

6:45 AM

Someone fucking kill me please. Not only do Americans drive on the wrong side of the car and on the wrong side of the road but they also don't finish high school until they're eighteen and start an hour early. But aside from that I'm freaking loving living here. I walk into, can you fucking believe it, my on suite bathroom, instantly wanting to walk back out and straight into bed at the undermining mess that is my whole freaking body but still I carry on. Carry on, I love those movies! I do the usual morning routine obliging to my bodily functions that is my bladder before washing my face and brushing my teeth. I'm one of those girls who prefer to where mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss and a little bit of brush but I've struggled to adjust these past couple of months so I look shit and in need of foundation. After putting on my slap, also known as make up. I drag myself to my wardrobe, it's my first day back at school, which just so happens to be in the middle of January. Which means that I've already missed half of what has been taught this term, I mean semester. I look outside and almost sigh sadly, I kind of miss the fact that it hasn't snowed, one being that it's way too hot still and sunny but the fact that I've never had a good snow fall back home to have a decent experience. Still onwards and upwards, I reach inside and pull out a slightly battered pair of girl like greyish combat boots, I pair it with since I have no fashion sense a pair of black jeggins with off white lace going down the outsides of each leg as if it where the seams. And then to top it off, literally, an white tank top with a lush picture of some random girl playing the guitar wrong to try and pull off Rock 'N' Roll which lined my breasts in black and bronze, and then not missing a beat I grabbed my leather jacket. Quickly changing, making sure to wear my matching ocean blue bra and brief set and power rangers socks, I picked up my jacket and head out of my room making a beeline for the kitchen where my sister was cooking up a storm.

"Please tell me you have bacon and the go!" I begged as I made my way into the kitchen, from her point by the cooker she raised a plate of food and I dropped my coat and rushed over.

"Bacon, sausage and a little bit of grated cheese between two pieces of eggy bread." My sister is the bomb. Simple as.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I worshiped her; she chuckled at my antics as I wolfed down the serving she gave me. My senses then zeroed in on the larger blue mug covered in clouds before me, the sweet smell hit me like a ton of bricks and my mouth watered even more as I snatched it up and tasted the heavenly deliciousness.

"Hmm." I moaned. I was in heaven!

"Honestly Mads, your fascination with that stuff is beyond." She laughed as she sat down, my senses picked up on the various smells of food and I gagged slightly as there combination didn't smell pretty. I mean she had not only bacon strips but chicken breasts along with four sausages and a more than ample sized portion of beans with chopped tomatoes that to me was okay but pickles and chocolate sauce? I had half a mind to find the bottle and lock it away; no such delicious substance should be abused like that.

"It tastes a lot better than what that does." I warily looked at the pickled she held with was now covered in the juices from the other ingredients on her plate.

"Oh stop you're complaining and get a move on, you need to grab your school stuff and double check your hair." Immediately my hand that was free shot to my gradual bob of hair, it was at that stage where it flicked out quite attractively, sure to do that I had to use a lot of hair spray to sproof it up a bit at the back to give a bit of volume and then just a little at the sides but my hair was feeling how I was, lifeless. "Oh and don't forget that Stiles is meeting you at school." Ah my favourite and only baby cousin, I knew my way to school as well as the office but due to the 'mountain lion' attacks and the murders connected with Kate Argent my sister was a bit fretful.

"I'll be fine Lisa, I'm a big girl that can take care of herself and besides if anything out of the supernatural happens I will simply negotiate, I'm a lover not a fighter and I came here to live in peace." I called out as I put on my jacket and grab my kit for school, I took another look at my hair in the mirror on the wall next to the coat rack and deemed it good enough, stared at my green like blue eyes, noticing that the slightest of bags was showing and that I looked paler than usual. Twilight eat your heart out, before grabbing my car keys, Lisa came over licking her fingers thoroughly enjoying the taste.

"I know you can take care of yourself Madison." Damn it, using my full name usually ends up in my feeling guilty. "I worry about you; it's taken you time to adjust to Mom and Dad dying." She grasped my shoulder and we shared a silent prayer for them. "And I can't even imagine what it's like experience the shift."

"I doesn't hurt anymore and I can shift at will, no need to worry about chaining me up in the basement on full moons and not the one with a crack down the middle of it." That got her, she began laughing her heart out and I could feel the tension leave her and atmosphere change.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" I shook my head in response. "Alright, but I can't help it, I worry because there are defiantly more than one supernatural's living in this town and now that there are more mysterious murders it's made me think that maybe you need to be more careful."

"I know, there's this scent that I keep getting that reminds me of a reptile but it's like a hint of it, it unnerves me knowing that not is there more wolves here but also gremlins." She chuckled. "Now the wolves I could probably tag team with but it's risky since I'm an Alpha but if it means chasing the gremlins out and keeping this town safe, which includes you and my nephew." She smiled tearfully. "Since Superman can take care of himself." She rolled her eyes at that one. "Then I'll do it, I mean what else have I got to live for then protecting you, you're the only family I have left besides Stiles and Uncle Will. I would die if had to." A tear fell from her left eye as I put my hand on the just barely visible bump, already feeling the tiny life in it.

"But seeing as you are hard to kill let's just hope that you die of old age." I laughed and hooked the chain strap over my bag onto my shoulder before opening the door. "Now git." She smiled then and it was the first time that I noticed that she practically glowed.

"I'll see you later sis." I called as I headed out and towards my Black Nissan Alerma.

"Have a good day Mads." She waved as I opened the door and plonked my arse in. I watched as she closed the door before letting out the breath I was holding.

"Come on Mads. You're strong. You can get through this." Mentally preparing myself I started the engine and put on my seat belt, I reached for the gear stick and...

"Son of a Bitch!" I growled for sure this time as I tended to my injured hand after whacking it off of the door, forgetting that I was now driving on the left side of the car. "That bloody well hurt!" Getting my baring I shifted into reverse and backed out of the drive way before shifting into first and remembering to stay on the correct side of the road I made my way to High School yet again.

Oh yeah, did I mention that I was a Werewolf? No. Oh then I guess I forget to also mention that I'm an Alpha Female too then? Oops.

* * *

Alrighty then, you guys know what to do so do me a favour and review for me :P


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Christ I'm on a role here! Bare with me people, I don't know how long my muse will last since I'm popping out these chapters like bullets. So enjoy :P

* * *

**There's always one.**

I was still nurturing my wounded hand as I drove through the slowly becoming familiar roads to my new, something I will hate for forever, high school. I mean really, surely they could've just sent me to a college instead; I've probably learnt everything that the teachers are teaching now. Wow that was a mouthful. Anyways my agreement with Lisa was that I had to stay a full week in Beacon Hills High School, if I've already learnt all the topics of each subject then I can go onto my training to be a police officer. You're probably wondering what the hell? But think of it this way, my adoptive father was a cop, used to take me out in his cruiser whenever he had the chance and seeing go into action just made me realise how much people take police officers for granted and should respect them more.

And besides with my ninja senses I'd be a great ally to the dog squad, don't you bloody dare laugh! It's the only logical part of the force I can enrol in. I can surpass the stealth and training courses as well as my writing exam, and since technically I'm part dog those mighty mutts are always friendly with me so if I pick up the scent I can merely give the credit to my designated k-9 partner.

I've got just about everything needed to become an officer, hell I've even had experience using a gun and I ain't afraid to use those bad boys either although my claws do a lot more damage then what the bullets do.

"Well lookey lookey, it must be my lucky day as there is a parking space free right in front of meeeee….. You bastard!" Some tosser in a freaking Porsche had taken my space, I was already turning into it and I even had my indicator on to signal my intentions too, which was still on by the way, so what gave this douche bag to go ahead to take my space.

The door opens and out pops this fresh spice lad. Let me explain, do you have young men in your part of the country that try there best to look like the men who advertise the fragrance Old Spice? If you do then this is what this jerk looks like. Sunglasses and all which he takes off to spy in through my slightly tinted window, I rolled it down shouting angrily.

"You want to take a picture sweetheart? It will last a longer; it will give you something to remember me by when I beat the shit out of!" He smirked before walking.

"That's a nice little accent you got there." Oh he was trying to sweet talk his way out of it. Boy you are messing with the wrong bitch. Damn these dog jokes.

"I'm British. I'm also a girl, one who was waiting patiently in the queue that you just jumped to get the space that I was signalling to go into and oh guess what I was actually turning into it to and what do you know, some stuck up Richie Rich wannabee in a Porsche thinks that just because he has money that he has priority over everyone else." Now, I had gotten out of my car and in his face, yes I removed the keys, he was an inch or so taller then me but it didn't bother me.

"Damn check out the new girl." I heard some random bloke mutter from behind me and gathered that I had brought on a crowd.

"Now from what I can see, you consider yourself the captain of whatever sport you play here but also the king of this school." His eyes lit up at my correct assumption and I stepped closer. "But think of it this way, I am a neighbouring queen that has had enough of your shit and has decided to divide and conquer, thus throwing you off your thrown. I'd suggest you watch your back from now on sweet cheeks because this chick just so happens to have a 'don't take shit' attitude and would gladly kick your ass in front of what ever friends." I did the whole air quote with the fingers trick, I was on a role! "That you have, so next time honey, if there's a queue. I'd wait your sweet little ass in it." I smiled sarcastically before spying another bay a couple of spaces behind me. I turned an the heel of my kick ass boots and parked my butt back in my car before showing off my awesome driving skills that should have me in the next Fast and Furious movie. Taking less then fifteen seconds, I manoeuvre my way around him before reversing back into the bay. Slamming the door shut I stalk my way forward towards him but the bastard stuck to his gums.

"Lets hope that information got through that pretty little skull of yours then." I grinned as I then clicked the button on my car keys thus turning on the central alarm and locking my car. "Toddles." I wiggled my fingers as I made my way to the main entrance, my hips swaying just a wee bit more as I turned my swag on, this day was starting to look up.

"Here's your schedule dear and if you wait outside the principle will see you shortly." The receptionist smiled softy at me, she was nice, she must be nearing her sixties as her bobbed hair was greying and her hands were showing the most of her age as she began typing away on the keyboard, presumably entering my name onto the system so that my teachers could sign me in for my lessons.

I was just bending my legs to sit when the principles door opened and he popped his head from behind it calling my name.

"Ms. Stilinski?" I wobbled as I regained my balance before entering his office, he offered me the lumpy, uncomfortable seat and I begrudgingly took it.

"So Madison, how have you adapted to life in America." He offered me a glass of water but I politely declined and so he clasped his hands together on top of what I gather was my school history.

"Erm I'm going to be honest it's been tough, I've had to adjust to a few things that's happened over these months but I can assure you I'm getting there, slowly but surely." I answered.

"Which of course is understandable, I understand that you were a bit reluctant to come back to High School."

"Reluctant is putting it simple, I had know intentions of coming back what so ever. I've already had fourteen years worth of school. I'd already applied for an apprenticeship for becoming a police officer; that is still very much on my books, it's defiantly higher up then school." He smiled before opening the booklet and began scanning the writing.

"I must say for what you have been through you have managed to keep you A+ average grades, I understand you studied fine art and Law in college along with taking on Street dance and self defence as extracurricular activities. I'm impressed."

"I have a hobby with art and dancing, I took up Law as it's a key subject if I continue on the path for a police officer but as for the self defence well, lets just say I was having a lot of anger management issues and at the time of those three months I was living by myself." My throat closed up slightly as I continued. "Nine times out of ten I took more then needed classes just to keep me occupied, I was alone and living in the house that my parents once lived in. I was having a hard time dealing with everything." He nodded with sympathy, his wrinkled eyes squinting as they took in my form as I thought with my emotions.

"I also understand that but what I am interested in is why would you want to become a police woman?" I smiled sadly.

"Because my father was one." He nodded.

"Alright. Well in the notes I have received as well as your grades I see no need in you needing to be here. You've by passed what we would expect from the students that are in your age group and the stimulus' that have just been handed out you have already learnt. So I'm going to ring up the Sheriff and se if he has any openings." He smiled before reaching for the phone.

"Openings?" Hey I wasn't complaining that the dude was giving me a get out of jail free card but he wasn't exactly being clear about what he was implying.

"I'm wondering if we can come to an agreement were you can sit the remainder of this week, since you agreed to stay that long in school, in the care of you Uncle. Think of it as work placement, with this you will have a one way ticket straighter to a police academy and with the Sheriff being your Uncle he may just be able to pull a few strings and say let you take your training in Beacon Hills. It would make things easier on you." I'm in love. Simple. I don't care if he's is someone's grandfather I am marrying him. He held out a finger to silence me but I was stilled awe struck to even talk. He began talking but it was merely a buzzing like sound in my ears as I zoned out. I could see his eyes flickering back and forth to me as he waved his free hand about as he spoke but I couldn't process anything.

"Thanks excellent. Alright I'll send her right over. I'm sure she will be delighted. Okay thank you." He put the phone down and smiled good news man good news!

"So everything is good to go. Your Uncle and I will sort out the paperwork but all you have to do is head on down to the station, it seems your Uncle was expecting this to happen and has already taken business into his own hands."

"What do you mean?" Yes I was marrying a confusing bloke.

"You'll see, have a good Deputy Stilinski." He stood and came to my side holding out his hand, I stood on shaking legs some how and shook his hand. "Let's hope you can help bring peace and quiet to Beacon Hills." He dropped my hand and walked me to the door. He bid me goodbye and called in the next student.

I laughed as I walked passed the doors of reception, that crazy, old softy of a Uncle had just out rightly mad me a member of the police department of Beacon Hills, without any training either.

"Deputy Stilinski." I gasped out loud, still in shock and the receptionist smiled knowingly. I looked at the paper in my hand and saw that in was blank; I looked back up to catch a small smirk on her lips, happy that she had outwitted me.

"Oh Barbara, would you mind moving my meeting up with the Martins please?" I heard the principle ask threw the intercom.

"Of course principle Argent." She replied softly.

Argent. As in bad ass brutal Hunters Argent? A quick look back at his door and my senses tingled; there was the tiniest of hints of Wolfsbane in the air, so subtle that if I hadn't been signalling it out from all the other scents I would've missed it.

Crap, I know have a debt to clear with a Werewolf Hunter.

"Damnit." I groaned as I made my way back to the car park. Ignoring the curious and all knowing looks from some blonde chick, a tall brown curly haired boy and a buff looking black dude. I'm stating right here and right now people that I am not racist. Who the hell could hate Will Smith? Come On! As I got closer and closer to the doors I didn't hear their footsteps behind me or their scent that had an underlying woodsy smell to it as well as something that just screamed out wolf. It wasn't until I made my down the steps did a black Camaro stopped me but almost running me over.

"Sorry. I'm just here to pick up." He apologised.

"Hey, I don't mind being run over by a sexy car so feel free to knock me down any chance you get sweetheart." I let my mouth run as I admired the very sexy car, forgetting to check out the driver, then that familiar scent hit my senses as the three musketeers got inside the car.

"Are you British?" I dropped my eyes to the driver and nearly melted, he was a SEX GOD. Tall, dark and handsome to the T! He was dressed in nearly black, which made him sexier if possible and oh my freaking god, he had a near enough three day stubble going on.

"Are you selling your car?" I questioned back with a grin. "But yes thank you for being the first stranger to correctly guess my nationality right. I swear if they thought I was Australian just wait until I put on that accent." I muttered darkly.

He laughed and I almost had an orgasm, Blondie who had taken the front seat smirked but glared at the same time.

"Not any time soon and your welcome. But if you don't mind me asking but you look a little bit old for being in high school?" Score for me! Change of plans I am marrying Sexy.

"Technically back home I should be in my second year of college." I said casually as he switched of the beautiful humming engine. "But over here I should be in my last year of High School."

"Shouldn't you be in class then?" I swear just his voice alone could make me cum.

"Shouldn't they?" I retorted raising my eyebrows and looking pointedly at Blondie.

"They've been given permission." Nice save sexy. He shifted slightly as he took off his sunglasses, and boy have I died and gone to heaven, his eyes! I almost sighed dreamily, almost. "And what about you?" He smiled and I'm telling you I actually melted.

"Well it just so happens that I don't need to be put in High School again so you are now looking at a newly appoint Deputy." I pointed a finger at me, well more so my right breast, as I grinned a victory grin. He clapped with a laugh and I gave a little bow.

"Congrats. Deputy. Wow. I may need to start committing crimes in hopes that I get to see you again." He wiggled his eyes brows playfully as he lent his right elbow atop of the steering wheel. Thus blocking and ignoring the heat glare from Blondie.

"Oh really well I hope you are a fast runner because I'm going in for the dog handler position." I was loving the little flirt match we had going on and it was winding up Blondie.

"Even better." He grinned as he leaned forward and I found myself doing it as well. "At least then you can kiss my wounds better if your dog attacks me."

"You can kiss your own wounds sweetheart."

_BEEEEEEPPPP!_

We both turned our heads at the sound, finding that it came from a battered looking Jeep. Sexy cursed slightly.

"Well then _sweetheart_." Huh! Sexy stole my word, he grinned as if knowing what I'd thought. "Let's hope I see you soon…" He trailed off and I caught the hint.

"Madison Stilinski." I held out my hand, his eyes rose slightly as did the others.

"As in Stiles Stilinski." Blondie asked, I sighed and went to drop my hand back Sexy grabbed it.

"No pet that would be my cousin and if you're smart enough to put two and two together you'll realise that the Sheriff, my new boss is my Uncle." I breathed out as if winded.

"Derek Hale." Oh Sexy had a sexy name. And mighty Joe young he kissed my knuckles before releasing my hand and starting the car. "Good luck." He said as he drove off.

"Madison!" And hell hath no fury the owner of the persistent battered jeep just so happened to be my baby cousin and his partner in crime.

"Stiles, what a surprise I thought you would be in class." I said in a level tone, sarcastic in a way I guess.

"What and miss the reception of my favourite cousin as she puts on her Deputy badge?" He retorted and Scott chuckled. It warmed my heart seeing them both still as best friends, they weren't the cute and cuddly annoying runts ten years ago but merely bordering on the lines of young men. My boys were growing up.

"Yeah alright Stiles. But I'm not letting you two miss out on your education so turn this tin can around and back in the space and get your arses back in that school. I video call you on Skype." I smiled as I sassed them. God I'm turning out like my sister!

"But.." I gave him a look and he obliged.

"Look Scooby." I gazed at Scott and he laughed at my nickname for him. "And Shaggy, if I remember correctly Lisa is throwing a family dinner which is more then likely a celebration party, so we can catch up then. Okay?" He nodded with a sad smile on his face and I attempted to ruffle his slowly growing hair.

"I just missed you Mads." I nodded in understanding.

"I know Shags but I'm home now, we've got all the time in the world. Well time that doesn't collide with your school hours and my shifts at work." Scott laughed and I peered over Stiles' head to grin at him.

"I'll call you soon." I called out as I made my way back to my car, watching his back up out of the corner of my eye. A gust of wind blew passed me and a certain scent caught my attention, it was quite similar to mine but seemed more masculine but there was also a hint of some sort of after shave.

_SEXY WAS AN ALPHA WEREWOLF_. I nearly fainted. Jesus these wolves are popping up like daisies out of the snow. There was another scent in the wind too that caught my attention, it made my gaze land and Scott and my heart clenched in anger and sorrow as it dawned on me as I watched him and Stiles goofing off as the made their way back into school, stopping to wave at me.

Scott. My baby cousin who I classed as my brother's best friend who I also classed as my brother was a Werewolf.

Me and Sexy were getting a divorce. I growled as I got into my car before making my way towards the station.

* * *

I'm so tempted to give Derek, Hell Tyler even a theme song... Can anyone guess? Leave a review though please :P


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Well here's another chapter,, hope you're enjoying this as much I am eventhough I'm the one writing it :P

* * *

**Deputy's and Divorces**

For someone, meaning myself, who wanted to come to a town to live in peace and not have to deal with any werewolves or hunter's did have to pick the one town in the fucking world that was crawling with the both of them, I mean Madison you sure know how to pick them. I guess you really can't take the girl out of the supernatural let alone the supernatural out of the girl.

"Oh God Madison what the hell are you getting yourself into?" I groaned as I dropped my head to the steering wheel.

_BEEEEEPPP_

"SHIT!" I screamed, great now I am scaring myself. I really needed to sort my head out.

"Alright Mads, just go in and let bygones be bygones." I was already nervous, the butterflies were busy doing the conga whilst on cloud nine, you know that feeling you when we you reach the peak of the highest, fastest and scary as shit rollercoaster that your best friends dragged you on? Just as the carts tip over and disappear before you follow going down that massive drop and you literally lose your stomach. This is exactly how I was feeling.

Moving on shaky legs I got out of my car and made my way to the entrance, I was met by a dark haired, dark skinned woman whose smile lit up the room when I walked up.

"You must be Madison?"

"And I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you must be Sharon?" She smiled in response.

"I take it you here to see your Uncle?"

"No I'm here to turn myself in." I stated in serious voice, keeping my face neutral of any emotion. "I'm afraid I've committed a crime, one of which is so substantial that I should be locked up so that the public can be kept in peace."

"Okay." She replied warily. "And what is this so extremely dangerous crime that you have committed?"

"I'm addicted and must by all means have a daily amount of this drug otherwise I go crazy and could cause harm to the public." Out of the corner of my eye I saw my Uncle appear from the left from a corridor, he had a hold of a folder and was watching me with an all knowing smile on his face that took away his worry lines and make him look a whole lot younger.

"Alright then. I'm going to have to take some details ..." She was cut off as my uncle started laughing loudly as he patted a hand on her shoulder to stop her from pulling out the required paperwork.

"She's addicted to Hot Chocolate and if anyone touches it without her permission she will literally kick them to kingdom come. You're not here five minutes and already causing havoc." He put the paperwork down and watched as Sharon walked away, she gave me a half hearted glare and I shrugged my shoulders sheepishly.

"I hope that this was an only one off thing because then I would have to rethink my decision about taking you on into the force."

"Well Uncle Ed may I remind you that if you do take me on, I will be the youngest person to be taken onto any police force in the world. And may I also remind you that I'm only eighteen years old so really I'm barely out of my teens and only just entering my adults. So I still have this childish, pain in the arse, cockiness and just plain wanting to get into trouble side of me that wants to fight against my mature, wanting to make a good impression, time to get my act in gear and be a better person side. So at the moment I'm rebelling my last few moments as a teenager by annoying the hell out of my soon to be, hopefully co-workers."

"I see." He said gravely.

_Oh Shit!_ I've really messed up big time now haven't I?

"Good evening Sheriff. Deputy or are we still not official yet?" That voice! It was like my whole body zeroed in on his voice and totally forgot about my Uncle standing right in front of me.

"Mr Hale, what a surprise. May I ask what brings you here?" My Uncle went into professional mode and I moved out of the way to let Derek to the desk and in the process, oh my bloody lord, my back brushed up against his check and I could feel his heat and every ripple and grove of his torso. Mamma Mia!

"Well I went to visit my parent's property and found that there has been evidence of someone being inside. Now I'm not sure if it was just kids being curious but that is private property and as you know it's not the safest place to be so I'm concerned, perhaps you could send word out and make the kids more aware?" He asked sincerely as I stood by the door, enjoying the view of course but staying alert I mean come on I was an un-mate, un-protected Alpha female waiting for the taking and as much as I enjoyed the sexy and tormenting sight in front of me I still had a few years of freedom left and the fact that he may not be a nice Alpha had me wary as well, not just for myself but for my Uncle.

"Well I could put a few notices around streets and stores and possibly send someone into the schools to give a talk down. And possibly put up a patrol in the area seeing as all the trouble this town has had has been based near or on your property. And at this time the woods aren't a safe place."

"Damn." I muttered, if the woods were off limits then how the hell was I meant to give into my wilder side when the times called for it.

"Is that a problem Madison?"

"Huh?" I said all but stupidly and Derek smirked at me, leaning that bit more casually against the desk.

"The lockdown on the reserve? You didn't seem too happy about that."

"Oh." Think fast woman. "It's just that I've been running the trails lately with Brandy, Lisa's dog, I find its easier then trying to run through the streets when you've got kids and the elderly all over the place. And you know Brandy, he craves a lot of attention and needs exercise daily and to be honest he's a lot more behaved when were in the woods and as for the matter I was going to open a professional Photography shop and there's some pretty magnificent and beautiful sights that I've come across that I feel the people of Beacon Hills should know about and appreciate its natural beauty." Oh I was good, no heart skipping a beat, no twitching of my eyebrows or stutter of my voice.

"Well then with that in mind I can see that the best patrol unit for this job would be you and seeing as Brandy is apart of the dog squad then it would be an ideal position for the both of you." My awesome Uncle say what?

"Ideal what? I thought that you didn't… But before when I…" I was having trouble getting my words.

"Just like you said, this is your last moment of your teenage ways and as of now you're on duty so… Sharon!" She popped out from around the corner, her hands holding a set of clothes. "It's time to put on your uniform, you can drop by your house and pick up Brandy and then make your way to the Hale property and if Derek would be so kind as to point out the evidence and we'll go from there." Somebody freaking pinch me.

"Okay." I said dazedly as Sharon pulled me by the material of my jacket out of sight down the twisting corridor to the women's changing room.

Once in the changing room Sharon instructed how I was to present myself and what was placed on my belt and such and where my locker was, she left me as I began to get dressed and in the silence of the room I heard my Uncle talking to Derek, my ears pricked up at the sound as I listened.

"There's also something else, I've noticed these strange track around the house, ones that don't match to mountain lions or other wildlife that are based in the woods. I know it sounds strange but it looks as if they are some sort of lizard tracks."

"Lizard tracks? What like an alligator?" My Uncle seemed to be in a state of disbelief but none the less still took it professionally and seriously.

"No. Bigger, much bigger that also has me worried about the safety of the public which has me believing that maybe a rooky first day on the job Deputy shouldn't be the best person to be put on this case." Oh hell no. We were defiantly getting a divorce.

Coming back through the corridors confidently in my new get up I stopped beside my Uncle as he began to argue my case.

"What's wrong?" I asked and Derek looked at me as if to say 'you already know'.

"It seems there more to this case then what we first expected and Mr Hale would like someone with more experience on this case."

"Well what did I miss maybe I can add some insight to it." I leant against the desk fully intent to prove to my Uncle that he could trust me.

"Well Derek has found some odd animal tracks that has lead to him to believe that some large reptile has wondered into the reserve, I suggested that maybe it might have been an alligator but Derek said it was a lot bigger."

"If that's the case then I'd say that it would be a crocodile. Crocs are bigger and more dangerous then alligators, crocs can grow to weight up 4,400lbs while the alligator can grow to about 3/4 this weight and the longest on record that a crocodile in the wild has grown to just under twenty eight feet. Sometimes males crocs can get up and move territory, if their habitats are being threatened or say another larger male has deemed to claim the territory their in then they will find another suitable location, the females however and the more dangerous in my opinion will leave in search of suitable nesting grounds or like a male if she feels threatened but I feel that this shouldn't be the case and if anything it may be say a komodo dragon that is either a lost pet or an escape attraction from a zoo or some wildlife preserve. Maybe that can be a starting point but either I'd need to see the tracks to define what large reptile we could be dealing with, I've got experience in animal biology but if you don't feel comfortable sending me in the your going to have to bring in the professionals which may take a few days and who knows in that time period things could happen." I felt quite smug, both Derek and my Uncle looked shocked, I know I may not be a pretty face but I certainly had a good head atop of my shoulders.

But this was all just a cover, I knew and so did Derek what or should I say who the tracks belonged to so I gave him a pointed look, maybe we could arrange some mutual agreement and come to some boundary lines that allows us both to get along. He must've understood my look and quickly agreed that I was the best choice.

"I'd rather not wait a few days or maybe a week just for some professional when we've got someone here that could speed up the process and put our minds at rest."

"Well alright but I want you to keep me updated, check in every half an hour, who knows how long this will take and if need you call for back up, I don't want you getting hurt." The thing about my Uncle Ed was that he was practically taking on the role as my father, protective and even scaring off any boys that were interested in me.

"Don't worry pops I got this." I smiled as he gave me a set of keys and I almost forgot that I'd have my own squad car.

"I've had Sharon legalise everything, it's the one with the small guardian angel sticker on the window." I grinned and kissed his cheek before heading out.

"Come along Watson the game is a foot." I called back as I headed out of the door.

"She's certainly determined and open minded isn't she?" I heard Derek chuckle as I narrowed my gaze in on the parked cruisers before spying the warred and teared sticker.

"She has this thing about her that just makes you feel happy and care free, maybe it's what this town needs, someone like her to bring us out of the water and back on dry land."

I ignored them as I came to grips with my new car, a Skoda estate, sure it wasn't a Subaru but it would do. I looked to my right in shock as Derek got into the passenger seat, even more when he relaxed a bit more into the seat and sat staring at me patiently.

"What's wrong?" Sexy wasn't driving his car? "No, it's in the shop." He smirked.

_Shit! Fuck! Bollocks! Crap! Bang wallop! I'd spoken out loud. _

"Okaiiee Dokiiee then." I replied hastily as I set off towards Lisa's house, which wasn't that long of a drive, about seven minutes give or take a few seconds. And immediately wanted to turn around and forget my partner in crime as there outside of the door was Superman, Lisa, Stiles and Scott and Brandy of course. But that wasn't what had me groaning, it was the very large, very bold and very bright banner and balloons littering the fence and over hang of the porch all saying congratulations. And their bright and happy smiles were sure making me feel guiltier as I felt my cheeks flare up in embarrassment.

But an idea hit me; leaning back I opened the back passenger behind me and shouted.

"Brandy!" His tail wagged once before he dove off of the porch and sprinted along the path before jumping up gracefully into the back. Shutting the door a bit awkwardly I waved once and pulled away, hoping that the direction I was going in was the right way towards Derek's house.

"Not to be rude but…" I cut him off.

"Technically I'm on duty so I can't exactly stop for cake and wine and besides we've got some important things to discuss besides the crocodile problem you have."

"Why do you think I came into the station? My car isn't actually in the shop; I merely parked it out of sight."

"So you're a man on a mission and pray tell what is your mission?" I had a bad feeling about this. The fact that we were in such proximity I could feel the power rolling off of him and it was making me feel claustrophobic.

"I want to know what you're doing here." I sighed, his tone was making me feel weak and Brady was whimpering in the back, occasionally nudging his head against my elbow.

_Come on Mads, stay strong._

"To be with my family." I stated honestly and truthfully. "And to find answers."

"What do you mean? To find answers?" Here we go.

"I'm a Werewolf. And I'm adopted. I want to know who my biological family are and how I came to be what I am."

* * *

Leave a review after the beep... :P _!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'd like to thank those who have been reviewing both of my stories for Teen Wolf and if you would be kind enough to check out my twilight story it would be appreciated since no-one has reviewed it but I'd like to give a thank you to 'Ruby' your comment about me being a good writer has given me a little sense of pride; I know I need to double check what I'm writing as sometimes my hands and mind get tangled with one another and I haven't realised until I've already published it, but I'm still new to the whole fanfic biz so forgive me please but its nice to know that someone besides my family and friends enjoy what I write and are actually not putting on a front just to keep me happy. And I'm happy that you all are enjoying this as much as I am; I had a blonde moment and didnt realise I was ready my story until I saw the author... anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. :P

* * *

**Sherlock Holmes and Derek Hale?**

Derek was silent after my announcement and I don't know whether to feel relieved or fearful, his impending power was still making me feel claustrophobic, but hell I was a woman and a strong one if I do say so myself so was I really going to let the Big Bad Wolf make me his prey?

Yes. But not in the way you're thinking.

"Take a right here." He instructed, his voice neutral still and I'm positive he heard my heart speed up as I pulled onto the woodsy like drive way which I gathered lead to his house but considering that the main road was quickly disappearing from my rear-view mirror and the road seemed to get longer and longer the further I drove, I had a feeling that should my lovely new car become under the line of fire from the wolves in charge of this territory then I had a long way to run for my life back to civilisation.

"The trail will end soon and will become more hazardous and terrain so you're going to want to be careful."

I was already being careful, so to say my hackles were up and I was on edge, waiting for the moment where I had to run. Just like Derek said the smooth like drive became bumpier and rough as the soft leaves and dirt turned to sticks, stones and various pine corns and such. Needless to say my steering was a bit tricky to control as occasionally I'd go over a large stone that would make the wheel jerk or slide.

"How the hell you get your car through here in one piece is beyond me." I muttered as I all but gripped the steering wheel for dear life.

"There's a clearer area beside the house that I drive on, it's a lot smoother then this." He explained before he then swayed from side to side as one front wheel hit a dip while the other hit a large stone, I was afraid the whole axel had came a part from the sound of a very loud clank.

"I'll remember that for when I leave. Hopefully." I said the last part in a whisper and as a prayer. Please let him have mercy.

"What makes you think you won't be leaving?" He asked as he signalled for me to stop.

"Because it wouldn't be the first time that some power hungry Alpha has kept me prisoner or tried his damn best to stop me from escaping." I muttered darkly as I glared at the steering wheel.

The beauty of being a Alpha female, alone and packless.

"Prisoner?" He bellowed a little too loudly for my liking and I all but shit myself. I looked bewildered at him, shocked by his outburst and reaction.

"Yes." Wow! I didn't know I could get my voice to go so high, I sounded like that over happy nun from sister act. Now what was her name again?

"Like I said, there are a few things that I best tell you now before you decide." He was just about to get out when he pulled himself back in.

"Decide what?" He looked slightly confused but hid it quite well.

"Whether to grant me permission to stay here in your territory. I knew there was a neighbouring pack but I didn't realise I was actually on your land, as I right of passage if any wolf wonders into another Alpha's territory they have to prove that they are trustable and have a good reason as to why the Alpha should allow them on their land, whether its to live in peace, to join the pack or just to simply pass through. I need your permission to live here."

He looked at me for a few minutes as he processed this new information.

"Okay." He grinned before getting out of the car.

I looked at Brandy who looked at me and shut his mouth; he snorted as he nutted his head upwards signally that just like me, he had no idea what Derek meant. Opening my door I attempted to get out but a certain Brandy coloured, very inpatient mutt, beat me to it by tramperling over me.

"Ooff." I groaned as one of his clawed paws pulled at my belly bar.

"Ever heard the saying ladies first mutt?" I called out as I eventually got out of the car but immediately reconsidered getting back in at the glare Derek sent me.

"Not you sweetheart, that four legged fur ball next to your feet." As if sensing that Derek was in charge, Brandy took his place by Derek's feet, sitting proudly as he puffed out his chest before opening his mouth and letting his tongue flop out to the side and my mood changed instantly as a smile made its way across my face, although my eyes nearly shot out of my head as Derek looked down to Brandy and ruffled the top of his head affectionately.

It wasn't until then that I realised that a burnt and barely liveable house standing hazardly behind Derek. My heart reached out to him as I remembered my sister mentioning about some arsonist called Katherine Argent who set fire to this house thus murdering the lives of wolf and human like family members of Derek's.

"Sooo." I kind of started the conversation as I walked up beside him, still getting used to my new and probably last uniform. Derek looked at me with a half grin before walking up the couple of steps to the porch and gracefully letting himself into his house but the fading almost blood red door had my whole body tensing up as possible case scenarios filtered through my mind.

"It's not much but its home and its perfectly safe for someone like you and me and I can hold my hand over my heart and say no harm will come to you from myself or my pack." I could hear his heart beat stay steady throughout his speech as did his voice, never once wavering. My heart said to go with my gut instinct and just play suck up and go in but my mind was saying to walk away and run, run until no one could possibly find me.

"Come on. I've already given you permission to stay here freely and live here in peace with us. You have clearly come here not to cause a riot with the town or even threaten me or my pack and for that I can only be grateful for. Why would I do anything to you when you've done nothing to me?" I felt a damp nose against the back of my right knee and I spied down to look and the mutt.

"What do you think partner?" He gave a bark, his eyes alight and his tail wagging like mad.

"Alright then after you." He did his snort like bop of the head before lifting a paw and almost waving it in the direction of Derek.

"Why thank you good Sir." I smiled as I took a breath and made my way as confidently as I could up the steps and through the threshold but then almost hesitantly stepping past Derek. I waited at a set of charred stairs that had a hallway off to each side of it; on the left there was a set of barely hinged doors which lead to what must've been a living room.

I jumped when the sound of the door slammed shut. He may have given his word but I was still on my guard. Almost immediately Brandy put his nose to the floor before he began sniffing out the scents around him, Derek looked amusedly at him as he ventured down one of the hallways, I looked at him and was about to call him back before Derek cut me off.

"Don't worry about him, he won't hurt himself, he's just curious." I smiled slightly in acknowledgement. He waved his arm to let me go first into the living room and began to attempt to dust down a very old and battered sofa that looked like an antique if you took away the burnt exterior and dust.

"It's the best I've got." He said regrettably as he looked around the room for a better choice in seating.

"It's alright, the last time I was in the presence of an Alpha, I was behind a set of bars, my back chained to a wall and just about naked as the day I was born so this." I said as I sat down on the very surprisingly comfy sofa. "Is the chocolate syrup to my hot fudge sundae." Now that I mentioned it that actually sounded like a good choice in food. Never mind doughnuts for my lunch!

Derek's face dropped before he went and pulled a burnt out dinning chair so he could sit in front of me.

"Would you mind explaining? I mean if it's not too personal but I've never met someone, a fellow wolf, be abused by our own kind."

"Like I said, I was adopted but luckily enough my adoptive father was a werewolf, an omega, apparently my biological father thought best that should anything happen that I would be put into his care. Unfortunately my father died, murdered by his own father and own pack for wanting to be with my mother, before I was born though, he never knew that my mother way pregnant which was good otherwise my mother and I would've been slaughtered, my grandfather had arranged my fathers marriage but when he found out that my father went against him killed him. As for my mother she died shortly after giving birth to me, she'd lost too much blood because they'd had to cut her in order to help deliver me but she was a small woman and bled easily so after I was born she began to hemorrhage and later died from soo much blood loss. Marie and Dan were at the hospital too and were there for my mothers last moments as she kept herself going in order to sign my birth certificate, Marie and Dan became my parents that night. My older sister, by six years, has a different father but after our Mother died she was put into the same care as me. As time went by she witnessed my shifting one night when I was four, it had shocked Dan of course." I stopped as Derek nearly fell off the chair.

"You have to be the first of us to change so young, usually we first shift at the age of ten." I nodded.

"Which was why Dan was shocked, he had been anticipating my first shift but not so young. He couldn't understand why I would change so young but he believes that because my father was an Alpha and then killed by his own flesh and blood and his own pack that his power then shifted on and into me, it was the only other explanation for my first time shifting was into an actual wolf. Well pup." I smiled sadly at the fuzzy memory.

"Wait. You're saying that you shifted straight into a wolf, your very first shift." I nodded.

"I didn't notice at first until I opened my eyes. It was a bit scary for a four year old little girl but with the help of Dan I managed to control myself over the years, he said that with my shifting early that it gave him more time to help and train me which actually proved right because I haven't shifted in over…" I stopped as I counted the months. "Eighteen months? Give or take a few days." This time he did fall off his seat, but unfortunately very gracefully and he recovered with lightening fast reflexes.

"That's impossible." He gasped.

"It's not,I mean when I first stopped I still had my heightened senses and could still you know shift slightly but I never had the need or urge to shift completely. I realised that after my ninth imprisonment that I was better off keeping a low profile, so after I spent the first three months recuperating I started ignoring the urges and impulses. Dan taught me to repel my anger. It wasn't until he died did I stop feeling the urges, it was the like when he and Marie died my wolf did along with them." I looked back at my partner as he came wondering back into the room, looking professional and happy with his detective work.

"I can barely even tap into my senses, but all of Dan's teaching has lead to old habits, I know how to protect myself when it comes to other werewolves."

"Who was your real father?" He asked, well more like demanded, from me as if knowing who my father was was like a life line or something.

"Jacob. Jacob Mason Russell." I replied utterly confused. I squealed as Derek flew out of his seat, jumping around the room, fist pumping the air in absolute joy.

"Oi!" I hollered as I stood up capturing his attention. "Mind telling what we're celebrating?" I wished that I hadn't asked because he pounced, throwing me in the air a little before spinning me around. I was completely flabbergasted. I hardly even knew the bloke and we were practically reciting the ending of Armageddon. He put me back onto my feet as he grinned down at me, making him look soo much younger.

"Do you realise that your father was the Alpha of all Alpha's. Top dog as corny as it sounds."

"Huh?" Real smooth kid.

"Madison. You are of royal rights from your father which makes You the Head Alpha, Leader of all Werewolves and All seeing and authoritive figure of the Werewolf nation."

There was only one thought running through my mind before I saw black.

_**Sexy say what? **_

* * *

Be a sweetheart and review for me? "D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:** Alright I'm going to say the same as I said on Whispers on the Wind, I'm still in two minds about giving up my stories but I'm loading one chapter for each story and if I get the support then I'll continue... This ones a little bit short though.

* * *

**The Worm moon**

To say I was surprised was the understatement of the freaking century.

I mean Derek, a guy I hardly knew may I just add, was suddenly telling me that my biological Grandfather had killed my biological Father because he didn't stick to the traditions and marry the women his pack deemed suitable for him, my mother took the risk and continued with the pregnancy knowing that if a werewolf were to impregnate a human there was a 78% chance that they mother wouldn't survive and also knew that there was an 99% chance that the baby wouldn't survive either.

I was so dazed and confused not to mention shocked that I left Derek's house in a trance like state.

"Madison?" I looked up to the voice calling for me to find that I'd somehow drove myself back to the station and I now had my Uncle and several officers all peaking through my open door, each wearing a face of concern. Snapping out of it I smiled.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked as I made my way out of the car, Brandy following like the trusty sidekick that he is.

"You've been sitting there for at least fifteen minutes. Got a bit worried about you there kid." He through a arm over my shoulder as he guided us to the front door.

"Oh I was just a little bit overwhelmed." It was true. "Derek told me about what happened to his house and family. Kind of threw me a little bit, as for the animal tracks, got nothing to worry about." I smiled feeling like my body was pulling itself back together again.

"Yeah kid, some of the things that have happened here and are still happening are strange to say the least and can take its toll on you. Right now I've got one kid that has suddenly changed his statement about being a witness to a possible murder case and not only that but I've got multiple murders going on that I can't seem to keep up with let alone figure who the hell is behind and its making the town and the state question my authority as well as my state of mind, so right now I could be I the midst of losing my job." I stood there as he ranted, knowing that he needed to get this off of his chest, even what's her face who was behind the front desk was looking at him in surprise.

"Alright Pops, why don't we move this to your office and talk about this, maybe I can give you a hand, having a fresh set of eyes might just be the thing you need."

"Well actually I was going to head on down to see the vet, Dr Deaton about these photo's of the recent victims and see what he has to say. The amount of times I go there I'm surprised he hasn't filled in a report." I chuckled as he gathered some of his stuff together and suddenly an idea sprung in my head.

"I'll go with you, maybe if he's not too busy he can give Brandy a once over so I can file in a report on his health."

"Sure thing kid but from the looks of him, he's seems to be a fine looking young dog." We both looked down to the mutt leaning into me, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as if he could understand what my Uncle was saying, giving a slight bark of acknowledgement too and Pops chuckled.

"Come on then mutt, we've got work to do." He barked as we headed to the lot.

So much had happened since I started working as an officer. I admit some where more around my expertise for instance the gremlin was proving to be a great deal of hassle not just for Pops but for Derek as well, he'd taken the liberty to add to his pack, something of which was natural, he's an Alpha and there's a threat on his territory and wolves are stronger in packs, I offered him my hand in help whenever he needs it but so far he's been a right dick about it. So that put him on my pissed off with list and he is slowly but surely working his way up that list, the Argents have decided to take over his old house so he's been forced to live in an old abandoned metro repairing warehouse and as much as I know that I shouldn't but I do worry about him, I know being a wolf adds to the fact that we can rough it out without a problem but so far he's been living there for a few months, I don't know if he's getting any food are has the right sleeping arrangements and with the added fact that Worm moon is coming up even my sister is taking precautions for me, even though she knows I have great control. I've got an anchor.

And I must admit there's no way he's going to be able to protect himself against the kids; yeah he decided to give the bite to three still-in-high-school teenagers. Now I know that we women have a higher pain tolerance but its heightened in the sense for female wolves, you could chop of my arm but I'd still be set straight on ripping your head off of you shoulders. And come on they're young! They're rebellious and there's no way he's going to be able to cope but no he doesn't want my help.

I sigh as I rub my forehead in hopes that it would ease the pressure of the slowly but surely migraine that's coming on, it comes in three's that's for certain, Pops lost his job because Stiles was in on the investigation and still causing trouble and not only that but I still couldn't figure out what the Kanima's masters motive for killing was.

I'd already made the connections, the victims were from Beacon Hills swimming team, the coach was Isaac Laheys father, Isaac who is a werewolf and the encounter he had on his first full moon proved to be worrying considering Derek had to go all Alpha on him, he still hasn't thanked me for delaying my uncle for him either the bastard.

Needless to say everything to do with Derek was pissing me off.

"Mads?" I looked up from my desk to spy Scott and Stiles hovering in the doorway of my office. I was still at the station just in case a unit needed back up.

"What you kids doing here? It's spring break. That usually means parties and getting pissed mortal drunk or is that pink is the new kind of black scenario?" I asked somewhat tiredly.

"We know who's controlling the Kanima." Stiles murmurs as he motions for Scott to lock the door and close the blinds. "And we also know who the Kanima is." I nodded.

"I figured you would know but I wanted to wait for you to come to me first, it seems a lot of people of having trust issues at the moment." I sigh again as I watch them pull up a seat.

"Okay, start from the beginning." And so they did, explaining how Scott came to be a werewolf and as Scott explained I was wishing I was a witch just so I could bring Peter back from the grave just so I could kill him again. Staying calm when it came to the safety of my boys was a skill I had yet to learn, I listened intently as I started putting the connections together.

"I get why you thought Lydia might've been the Kanima but think of it this way have you ever gotten so drunk that you can't remember what the hell you did the night before? That's the scenario for Jackson for the venom, he's a completely different being, this is his master in his body in other words." They continue explaining about how Jackson came to be the Kanima amongst other bits and bobs and I was surprised that Stiles had made the same connections I had for the swim team.

"We think that there is something else going on besides Matt controlling Jackson, Matt knows more about us then we do him, he must've known about Jackson getting the bite otherwise he wouldn't have been in Jacksons room when he first turned so he could delete the evidence. But the fact that Matt controls the Kanima he could easily send his pet on us if he catches us digging up info on him."

"Then I'll do it."

"Wait what?" Scott looks astounded that I volunteered.

"Look, Jackson was a witness to Isaac and his dads argument before his father died, you told me that Danny and Matt were working on retrieving the deleted parts of the video of Jackson shifting, I can say that a witness has came to me and has spoken about Matt being at Jacksons house and I can fiddle things around so that I could make Matt a suspect so I can have an alibi for getting info on him. But there's also something else that has caught my attention and I'm sure you would've noticed this as well and now that you've filled in the blanks its made more sense."

"What is it?"

"Lydia. You said that Peter bite her and sunk his claws in her, but because she's immune she wasn't effected. But she's been acting differently since then, hallucinating, doing things she can't remember doing and saying something but acting like its some sort of déjà vu ordeal." I sit back and think.

"Scott you said Peter gave you some of his memories?" He nods sceptically. "What if Peter has done the same for Lydia, what if Peter knew that he was going to die and so planted not an old memory but more like a false impression of himself so that to Lydia it would be like he was a part of her in some way, like certain things would trigger Peter to awaken from within her mind and when she's a sleep he would be more dominant because her subconscience isn't at its full. And since she's immune…"

"It's effects her differently, it makes sense, Lydia's always been a strong minded woman, but the attack shook her up and her walls have started to crack which explains why she would do certain things but if Peter knew he was going to die why didn't he just use Scott?" Stiles question and I have to think myself for an answer.

"Because Scott resisted him, Scott fought against him to save you and even fought him physically, think about it the only person who didn't play a part in his killing was Lydia he needed her to play the part…" My eyes widen as it hits.

"What is it Mads?" I could tell that they were getting frustrated with this but they were going to have to be patient.

"Of course, that's it. Scott you were at Lydia's tonight? Did she leave?"

"Well she disappeared."

"Scott this particularly full moon is different then others, it's hard to explain but given the right time and the precise procedures its possible to bring a wolf back to life. Derek is the last remaining of the Hales and is an Alpha his blood alone can bring Peter back because they're blood related but since Derek is Alpha its possible that Peter may strip him of that and become Alpha again so if Peter has managed to infiltrate Lydia's mind and make her do his bidding she could very well pull this off. You need to call Derek." I dart out of my seat and grab my leather jacket, putting my badge and gun in the side pockets as we all head out of the station, the boys still reeling from the information.

"Mads, Derek left me a voice message about half an hour ago, it sounds like he's in trouble." I nod as I continue walking and head outside. "He's not answering." I jog over to my motorbike and open the hidden compartment.

"Stiles!" He stumbles beside me as I hand him a bag of what look like mints.

"These are laced with wolfsbane but the scent and taste of the mint over power it, there's also an ingredient that will make the wolves crave one, if Scott can control himself get him to give them one, this will calm them down enough for them to gain control. You hang onto these for safe keeping. I'm going to up to the Hale house and if Lydia is there then I'm going to do my damned best to stop her from bringing Peter back."

"Mads." I give him a look and he reluctantly grabs the bag before turning and running to his jeep with Scott.

"Be careful." I whisper and Scott nods his head before the jeep pulls away, I quickly start my bike up before shoving my helmet on and gunning it out of the lot in the direction of the Hale house, a part of me has a feeling that I'm already too late but if I am then there's going to be hell to pay.

* * *

Reviews would be nice thank you..


	6. Author's note Please Read

Hey everyone!

So as you can see this isn't a chapter… This is more of a plea… I know that it's been what feels like years since I've uploaded a chapter for all of my stories, but unfortunately there have been a few family problems. Not going to go into details but it involved a river a tears and a black outfit from myself gives you a few clues. Needless to say I'm asking for those who still want me to continue with this story then please leave me a review, it may be a simple 'Yes' or a few words of advice as to how to continue the next chapters, either way I appreciate it.

Shawzielass aka Holly


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: **Thank you for all of your comments and thank you to those who have waited patiently for this, it may not be as good as what you expected but this was a push for me. Things are tough at the moment as you know but I felt guilty for leaving you all hanging here and so forced myself to write this. Maybe this was the push I needed and I hope you will all give reviews of encouragement to help me continue.

* * *

Of Blood baths and Trust.

You know when you get that feeling, that feeling you get when you know you're too late to stop something from happening? That feeling submerged my body into its inky black abyss. I couldn't make my bike go faster or keep my heart from pounding out of my chest as the tree's blurred by me and yet that feeling was getting worse and worse or should I say stronger? It was pulling me further away from the rainbow of colours that washed my world and into the black abyss.

I wasn't sure what I was meant to expect when I arrived. The Hale house was already a mix between the house of horrors and the haunted mansion so how could it getting any worse? But anything is possible. A feeling of dread washed over me as I pulled up the earthy driveway towards the Hale House. A part of me was on edge in case the Argents were lurking around; if they knew that Lydia was bringing Peter back from the dead they'd go apeshit. If they knew that in order to bring Peter back Derek would be severely weakened; weakened enough for a human to leave him defenceless. I'll make that clearer for you; a HUMAN leaving an ALPHA totally defenceless. Gerard would have a field day.

Cutting the engine and taking off my helmet I listen; for a heartbeat, a breath, any sign of movement.

Nothing. A lump formed in my throat and I swallowed nervously to try and get rid of it. I was already putting myself in the line of fire being here, any person being here gave the Argents permission to be suspicious and I was all too happy keeping my existence of wolfiness in the dark.

I move off of my bike and walk towards the house cautiously each step I take makes the leaves and gravel crunch under my feet and no matter how much I try to be stealthy and quiet even a deaf person would of heard me by now. I was suspicious because I couldn't hear anything that didn't mean that I didn't trust my senses. I mean I'm a supernatural being and Lydia somehow managed to do the impossible, so who knows what other tricks she has up her sleeve let alone Peter's. For all I know there could be some sort of plant that can block out certain senses, like wolfsbane can stop you from changing. I stop just outside of the porch and the front door, it was wide open so I was lucky in getting a good as enough look inside.

"He's not here." Squealing I jump in fright and spin around to find Dr Deaton standing ten feet away from me.

"Jesus Christ." I gasp and he replies with an amused chuckle, more of a dry sarcastic one if that.

"If you had gotten here five minutes earlier you would've be able to follow Derek to the Station."

"Station? I've just came from there. I would've passed Derek on the way in." I say incredulously.

"From what I have gathered Derek's car was hidden further down the reserve, there are many tracks leading off of the main road so possibly as you were pulling into his drive he would've been pulling off of the reserve and heading back into town."

"Well why in the hell didn't you say so straight away?" I scramble back to my bike.

"Madison." I look up to find Alan looking stoic. "There are some things we need to discuss that are important."

"As much as I'd like to stay and chit chat I've got to get back and make sure everything is-"

"Believe me the more you know of the situation the more you can help keep Scott and Stiles alive."

"What do you mean?" I lean back on the seat as he comes over.

"There are a lot more people involved in this, as we have discovered Peter is back, but in order to bring him back Lydia used Derek's blood; he's still an Alpha but this ordeal has left him weakened, vulnerable. Peter and Lydia disappeared and left him behind so he was lucky I showed up when I did but of course the incompetent Alpha that he is, he still doesn't trust me let alone anyone else." He looks down with a sigh.

"So why risk yourself for him?" I question him, confused.

"Helping Derek was a promise I made to his mother, in fact helping his family used to be a pretty important part of my life. Laura always saw me as an advisor, I gave Derek some advice but as to whether he listens and heeds my advice is up to him but perhaps you can help as well. You both have something in common, you're Alpha's you both have experienced loss and loneliness, if you're able to get him to trust you then it means that he will listen to you. You've had a lot more experience as an Alpha, you may not have a pack but you have a lot more knowledge on this then even myself and I have known about your kind for a while so any advice you give he will take in hand fulls and maybe he will take the advice I will give to you to pass on."

"What good am I? Ever since he told me about my Grandfather he's done nothing but be a complete arse to me. Hell he's gone out against my advice and better judgement and brought three hormonal driven teenagers into his pack. It's bad enough at that age that kids disobey their parents but if they disobey him it's a matter of life and death for them and they aren't taking any of this seriously. Derek only explained the perks of being a werewolf, not the bad that always comes with it. Yes he warned them of the Argents but there are far more worse people both supernatural and human alike that won't even think twice about them being kids. It won't matter to them if they kill a couple of kids that are in way over their heads, those people are worse even more worse than the Kanima."

"Worse? Exactly how much?"

"On the scale of one to ten? The Kanima is equivalent to point one, Jackson may not have grown to his full potential yet but even then he'll just barely scrape zero." If it were possible for a black man to pale he would've, so something tells me he's going to be wanting my advice as much as I'll be wanting his. So much for him having a see's all knows all outlook.

"We'll discuss that later but you've got bigger things to catch. What Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price, he'll be physically weakened just like Derek, and so he will rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning. He'll come at Derek and possibly Scott too and maybe yourself as well, he's going to come at you, he'll twist his way inside of your head, praying on your insecurities. He'll tell you he is the only way to stop Gerard and it is most important that you do not trust him or allow Derek or the others to."

"Derek doesn't trust anyone and for what Peter did to Scott, if I have anything to do with it he'll find himself being put back into his grave faster than he can cry wolf."

"I know if Derek trusted people he'd be the Alpha he likes to think he is and unfortunately the people he should trust don't trust him at all."

"Myself and Scott."

"Precisely, I've known Gerard for a long time and he always has a plan and what I've just saw from inside that house tells me that its going exactly the way he wants it to. You need to have your eyes and ears about you, as far as I know Gerard hasn't realised what you are, if he does then it's open season on you. You are a rare breed and your heritage will make an even greater prize. I'm surprised Derek hasn't swooped in and claimed you yet." He adds that as an afterthought but more to himself but of course my doggy senses caught it and now I'm scarred for life at the thought of Derek claiming me.

Well maybe just a little but you know?

"If Gerard finds you then word will spread and other hunters will flock to you like birds. But there is also Peter; whatever he has planned I'm sure having you on his side would tip the scale and guarantee that everything goes in his favour. Get back to the station, lay low. Do what you must to help but do not show them your true form."

I didn't need to be told twice. I was out of there like a bat out of hell. It didn't take me long before the station came into sight but considering that from a distance the lights were out and the warning light was flashing from inside kind of suggested that the shit had already hit the fan. I pulled up against the curb a few yards away, it was a good thing too considering that the two SUV's parked outside the station gave me the impression that the Argents and Co were already inside bringing the rain. Parked amongst the car's I spied Derek's Camaro, Scott car which I knew that Melissa had today and Stiles' Jeep. That meant a few things;

The boys had managed to sort out the three pups and went to visit Pops and possibly found more evidence.

They'd gone back to the station to prove said evidence and start on the warrant.

That meant that along with Sharon there were seven people at the station.

For whatever reason, but I'm guessing the dots were connected together and Melissa had some evidence and had been called in thus explaining why her car was here.

Derek arrived.

On closer investigation I spy another car; said car was used in the transportation of one Matthew Daehler. And wherever Matt went his trusty pet Jackson was soon to follow. This meant that there was now a total of eleven bodies.

For some reason unknown the Argents arrived and with Alison's mother having to commit because of Derek biting her that meant that the remaining Argents have a vendetta against Derek and that put three more bodies at the scene.

Chris always has his two trusty sidekicks with him so that meant another possible two bodies to count. All in total that was sixteen bodies to look out for.

Movement caught my attention and I used the shadow of the tree's as cover as I moved closer to investigate further, moving between each shadow I got closer and closer. A series of rattling coughs pin pointed me to Gerard's where abouts, leaning against one of the SUV's he chokes down a handful of pills next a shattered window piling out smoke.

"He's blinded them." I mutter. His head snaps up and I wonder if the old bat has better hearing then a thought but his gaze is locked on a figure a few metres in front of him. Something about that person just screamed to me that it was Peter and something told me that Gerard thought so too but in a matter of seconds Peter disappears behind the building before either of us could move, let alone for me to do some damage.

A series of growls and hisses catch my ears and I angled myself against the tree for better hearing but not giving up my position either but it seemed the old bat was more interested in debating whether to follow after Peter or not than keeping an eye on his surroundings . Listening more keenly and keeping my eyes open and scanning all around me I tried to pin point everybody location in the building.

"_Scott? Scott are you okay?" _My eyes widened, from what I could gather there had been some sort of fight in the cell block of the Station and then Melissa's voice broke out. She was too close to that fight so that meant she had witnessed something shifted. Why do I have the feeling that Scott is in wolf form?

"_Scott?"_

A pause and it felt like my heart was about to beat out of my chest.

"_No." _It was a whisper of a whisper but I knew she had discovered Scott, I watched as Gerard scuttled into the station through the garage and I took that as my queue. I went through the front doors hoping that everyone's attention was focused in the garage or somewhere near to it. The smoke grabbed at my airways but what made gasp was the smell of blood, between the flashing lights I caught sight of a body lying on the ground behind the front desk. Twisting and leaning to get a better look I can't help but gasp in horror.

And there lying on the ground, soaked in bright crimson blood was Sharon. My heart dropped at the sight of her shredded uniform. She was only a few years older than me and the damn bastards took her life before she could start living it. Falling to my knee's I lean over her and gently close her eyes.

**Que Los ángeles te guiará con seguridad al cielo. **I say softly.

Standing with a whole new vendetta against the bastards that killed Sharon I walk down the maze of corridors in a trance, letting the wolf have a little free rein for once, I could feel my nails changing to claws, my ears stretching and my fangs descending and a haze of red washed over my eyes.

But considering, as I picked up several scents, four very important people in my life were in the middle of this blood bath I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me, my emotions were always the trigger to my losing control and I wasn't sure what I was going to find and if Sharon and the blood hand printed walls were any indication as to what was ahead, who knows how much self-control I will have before the wolf takes over completely and this blood bath becomes war.

* * *

Translation: May angels lead you safely to heaven.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Alrighty then, so I'm back. For how long I cant say but I'm hoping that you lot will be my muses and keep me going. I've gotta give you all credit for cheering me on but most of all waiting. And I know you're all thinking that since I've left you hanging for months that I've got an essay length chapter for ya's... Not exactly. But its a chapter. I'm gradually updating each of my fanfic's but I've had to re-read them all because after all this time I've forgotten the storylines to them. I've had to remind myself and I know it's going to be a long run but hopefully we'll get there. And if you lot want to give your two cents then be my guest coz I need help. Lots of help. :'(

* * *

**Kill.**

Kill.

Kill.

Kill.

KILL.

Like a whisper at the back of my head. On the edges of my mind. She was trying to get in. The wolf. She knew I was unstable, my walls were cracking and she was pushing through those cracks.

One word.

One command.

She was taking my anger, my hatred and my pain and pushing it back at me, pushing me to break down those walls and let her in, let her in and take over. She craved it. Her whispers were pulsing through my veins like a heartbeat. And the more I tried to calm myself and gain control, the more adrenaline rushed through my system, making my heartbeat faster, louder to the point where her whisper took over the sound of my heartbeat that was beating loudly in my ears. She spoke again and this time it wasn't a whisper. She wasn't in my head, she was me.

"Kill."

I threw myself against the walls but this time she'd blocked me out like I have done many times before. I was in a room, with glass walls but I could see, hear and feel everything. I just had no control. I kicked, punched and charged at those walls but they wouldn't budge. I had no control of my own body! I watched as she controlled my arms, my legs, my whole being. And she was loving it. Being able to actually do something, she was relishing in it. But she was out for blood and she didn't care if her prey just so happened to be Scott or Stiles or anyone I loved for that matter. She just wanted to do the one thing she was made for.

Kill.

I panicked as I heard voices, her ears pricked up with excitement and she charged forward. Keeping to the shadows and jumping through holes of the smoke that filtered through the building.

_STOP! _

_Please stop!_

She chuckled humourlessly, evil sounding.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Her voice, my voice sounded so alien, she talked so slow as if to emphasise that it wasn't me in control anymore, she sounded seductive. As if I'd gone months without any chocolate and finally getting a smidge of it. That craving soothed and sedated. I was there but so was she. "Do you know what it's been like all this time locked up at the back of your mind in a cage like some animal? I crave to feel my claws lengthen and cut into flesh, I crave to feel my calves burning whilst I chase my prey. I crave it all but you, you kept it all from me. Kept me locked away. And do you know why?" She paused allowing me to talk.

_Why?_

I whisper back. I sounded just like she did, as a whisper at the back of my mind. I was the whisper now.

"Because you fear it, you fear me. You're scared of what you will become and what you will do. You can't keep me at bay or deny what you really are anymore."

_I kept you locked up because you wouldn't listen to me. Every time that I let you out you would do something. Kill someone. Not something, someone. An innocent life. I don't care if they were homeless or whatever, they were still human and helpless. Your actions would've gotten noticed and then you would've gotten us killed like the animal you are. Not a wolf. Just a monster!_

"A monster am I?" She faltered.

_Yes, you are. But it doesn't have to be like that. You are that way because we aren't part of a pack. I cant control you, not that I was ever able to or wanted to. You used to be my guide. You used to help me, you'd give me your strength. We'd become one so as to stop whatever it was that was intent on hurting us. But then you became a monster. Because you lost your pack._

"No." She growled.

_YES! You became the very thing that gave the Hunter's a reason to kill us because you lost your pack. We became the lone wolf. You lost your pack, your status as an Alpha and now you want that back. But a killing spree isn't going to solve that. We've got bigger things to worry about._

_"_Him."

_Yes him. That low life of a grandfather. But to prove that we are of his rightful decent and an Alpha, you have to acknowledge we already have a pack'; our sister, Scott, Stiles and if you let yourself open up a bit more then so will Derek and his pack. Right now we need to focus on them, keeping them safe and away from harm. Our anchor has always been our family. And they are all we have._

"Ahh!" Wait a minute. That was my voice. That shock. It was like I'd been hit by lightning, but either way that shock did something. It was her. It was the wolf. She let me have control again.

_If we're going to do this, we're going to have to trust each other. Trust our instincts. Which means you can't keep me locked away._

"I know, but you can't go on a killing spree every time I let you out or you take over." Weird isn't it? I'm quite literally talking to myself, out loud.

_I'm passed that now. You clarified everything and now we've got work to do._

And indeed we did. But apparently my talking to my inner self slash wolf zoned me out of reality. I barrel into the cell room to find Pops unconscious and Mel locked up, the sirens and the flashing lights playing havoc with my senses.

"Mads?" Looking down I spy Stiles. Gasping I reach down and pull him up onto the bench.

"What the bloody hell happened?" I sit him and as he wobbles a bit. I cast a glance to Mel but she's shaking her head and muttering to herself.

"Matt. He was here and killed everyone and can't explain but Scott left in an office and ran out. I managed to crawl here but my dad was already unconscious, Derek was fighting you know who and Scott came back to the rescue but at this point Matt had disappeared. I don't know where he is."

"Right. Okay. Okay so the toxin is working its way out of your system so we need to work up a plan for Matt and what happened here."

"I've already got one. We just need my dad to buy it."

* * *

I wouldn't mind a review. :)


End file.
